cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
World Federation
---- *'Emperor': Char *'Regent': Greatness ---- ---- *'Minister of Discussion': Compound *'Deputy': Strelock *'Minister of the Homeland': Baltus *'Deputy': Vendetta *'Minister of Security': Cousins *'Deputy': Evil Lord Doom ---- ---- *'Director of Education': LZR Ruler *'Director of Trade': Helga *'Director of Recruitment': Chuck Norris *'Director of Banking': Magnum9987 |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://worldfed.net/forum |joinurl = http://worldfed.net/ |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/wf |ircchannel = #wF |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=World%20Federation |statsdate = October 19, 2010 |totalnations = 150 |totalstrength = 4,498,913 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 29,993 |totalnukes = 917 |rank = 29 |score = 17.38 }} The '''World Federation (wF)' is a primarily Green-based alliance on Planet Bob. It turned one year old on July 1, 2010. It is the strongest non-sanctioned green team alliance, with over 4 million NS. Culture of the World Federation Most if not all of the members of World Federation has something that's called a life which separates the alliance from others. Members of the World Federation, referred to as Federalists or Federalites, are often found to have a laid back attitude. Often, they take things lightly and think of the game as just a game. Life always come first for the Feds. However, when the alliance is needed, they are always willing to pitch in and get the job done. It is this loyalty and trust that has made the alliance so recognizable. Charter of the World Federation The charter of the World Federation acts as the supreme law of the alliance. It is looked up to by all members. The charter establishes the basic government structure of the alliance, which is currently an empire-style government. The charter also details specific processes as well as impeachment. History of the World Federation Founding The early part of World Federation was truly an underdog story. It was created by 1 person (Enrage) that literally had no idea what he was doing. It was an accident alliance that he decided to start just for the hell of it. With no experience, no forums, with nothing at all, the alliance was bound to fall. But somehow, someway, the critics were proven wrong, as World Federation's future shined bright. The Enrage Era Young, brash, arrogant, & determined, Enrage was the final piece of the puzzle that would bring the infant World Federation to glory. Intense recruiting & growth would soon put World Federation's name on the radar. Even though they didn't have an experienced membership, several people speculated that the World Federation would some day enter the sanction race. The Enrage Era was full of fun. Enrage's priority was for the members to have fun playing the game before anything else which made him a successful but also a controversial leader. On January 1st of 2010, he resigned from office, therefore ending the Enrage Era & all his crazy shenanigans. Events Date Event 1-June 2009 World Federation declares its existence 13-July 2009 Enrage's World Federation declares war on the Emperor of Golden Defense Core. Few weeks following the conflict, Golden Defense Core disbands. 15-August 2009 WF reaches 1 million NS 20-September 2009 WF reaches 2 million NS 17-October 2009 WF is voted Best Rookie Alliance with a total of 69 votes. 9 higher than runner up, Rage Co. 30-November 2009 Enrage declares war on UED. Kowens, Gov Official of UED removes King Death II from office, therefore taking over the leadership role. UED disbands weeks following the event. 1-January 2010 Enrage retires, appoints Compound as his successor, Char as Regent 2-February 2010 World Federation declares war on New Polar Order 21-March 2010 Compound retires, appoints Char as his successor 4-September 2010 WF reaches 3 million NS 19-September 2010 WF reaches 4 million NS Foreign Relations Treaties of World Federation Category:World Federation